


Will They, Won't They

by talefeathers



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Tim and Sasha split a cab on their way home from the Magnus Institute's holiday party.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75
Collections: Tumblr Drabbles





	Will They, Won't They

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Things you said in the back seat of a cab."

Tim clambered into the cab after Sasha, bubbling from all the champagne he’d drunk.

“Alright, you win, James,” he said, possibly (probably) too loudly for the close quarters. “The other departments of the Institute do, in fact, know how to party.”

Sasha giggled, her eyes bright and glassy from all the champagne she’d drunk.

“One of these days you’ll finally come to terms with my omnipotence,” she said. “The Archive staff is a total outlier amid the larger Institute.”

“Which makes us the outlier within the outlier,” Tim asserted, “as the Archive’s resident cool kids.”

“Jon didn’t seem completely miserable,” Sasha conceded. “I wouldn’t go so far as to say he had fun, but—”

“It is so far from our job to make sure Fearless Leader is having a good time at an office holiday party,” Tim assured her, rolling his eyes. “What I care about is whether  _ you _ had fun. How are  _ you _ , Sasha James?”

Her lips pursed into a smile that was equal parts suspicious and mischievous.

“I’m good,” she said. She turned in her seat so she was facing Tim more squarely and leaned her head onto the seat back which was now to her left, regarding him with that same playful curiosity. “I did have fun. Did you have fun?”

“I’m having fun right now,” Tim said, grinning dopily through hazy eyes. “I have fun with you, Sash.”

Sasha’s smile blossomed fully across her face, seemed to brighten her from head to toe, and Tim could only hope he didn’t look as pitifully besotted as he felt, warm and buzzing with alcohol as well as with sheer, simple adoration.

“I have fun with you, too, Tim,” she said, and something in the glint of her eyes told him that while he did, in fact, look like a lovesick fool, she didn’t necessarily mind it.

“Would it ruin our friendship if I asked to kiss you?” Tim asked.

Sasha affected a heavy sigh, pulling her head up off the seat back, rolling her shoulders languidly into a shrug.

“Oh, what’s a kiss between friends?” she said in that impish way of hers.

Thankfully, she didn’t leave Tim’s swimming brain to parse exactly how serious she was being; she scooted herself toward him, put a soft hand on his cheek, and pulled him into a kiss. There was nothing urgent about it, nothing charged. They kissed softly, slowly. With care.

“Our turbulent romantic plotline begins,” Tim murmured when they parted, leaning his forehead into hers.

“So it would seem,” Sasha laughed, taking one of his hands. “Let’s make it a good one.”


End file.
